randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strip-ality
Strip-ality Sexy Room Hayley stripped. Will stripped, Hayley slapped Will. Luke had buttsecks with Will, Perry and Beaky watched, Sarah was pretty, Jess ate a taco, Kerwin admired his dashing looks in a hand-held mirror, Robert walked in, And annouced the weeks theme, It was, Strip-ality. Hayley screamed, She was going to win this, No matter what, Then Robert annocued the homework assignment, It was, "Afternoon Delight" Hayley was turned on. Perry and Luke worked on some cherogography for the homework assignment, It was good, Hayley stripped. Choir Room The guest mentor walked in, It was, A very bad stripper, It was, Nick. The music started, Everyone performed Afternoon Delight, Hayley stripped, Everyone else tried to, Will tripped over. Nick then gave them their notes, Luke was amazing, Hayley was a true born stripper, Perry was good, Beaky was sexy, Will was terrible. Then Nick annouced the winner, It was, Hayley. Luke cried. Nick then told them the big group number, It was, "Push It" Singing And Dancing In the singing booth, Sarah hugged Nikki, Hayley stripped, Will was sexy, Kerwin was amazing, he was so good. Nikki was very impressed. She loved them all, Besides Will. In the dance studio, Luke did a backflip, Perry stripped, Zach laughed, Beaky couldn't learn how to strip properly, She was trying, Jess was so sexy and amazing and sexy. Video Shoot The video shoot went pretty well, Beaky picked up her game, She was breathtaking, Kerwin was just sex. Jess managed to be just so perfect, she was going to win for Cass. Sarah messed up her dacning a little, Hayley stripped, and got shot, By Will, Who had a gun somehow. The video was pretty good, Not the best, But good. Reveal Of The Bottom Three Robert annouced the best for the week, It was Beaky, Because she improved so much. Luke was also very good. They left, Then Zach told Jess and Perry that they were good, And were safe for the week, Nikki told Sarah, Hayley, Will and Kerwin that they could of been better. Then the three mentors, Told all four of them, That they would all be performing last chance performances. They were given their songs. Will got, "What Kind Of Fool" Sarah got, "I Feel Pretty" Hayley got, "Call Me Maybe" Kerwin got, "Turn Me On" The Bottom Will performed, Ryan cried, He was proud of Will, But said if he came back then, He would eliminate him, No matter what. Sarah sang, Ryan screamed, Zach screamed, Nikki cried, Robert lost his virginity, It was beautiful. Hayley sang, And stripped, She coudl of been better, But Ryan was very happy for her. Kerwin performed, It was pure sex. Ryan loved Kerwin, He said he was very, Inspiring and interesting. Call-Back The list was up, It read. Called Back Beaky * Luke * Perry * Jess * Hayley * Sarah * Kerwin * Will * Not Called Back ''You Are All Called Back! '' Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One